<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>全員向：大倉與村上的貓 by shadowjo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180093">全員向：大倉與村上的貓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo'>shadowjo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>貓型yoko &amp; subaru注意，感到CP可能是錯覺。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>大倉喜歡村上養的那兩隻貓。</p><p>尤其是那隻純白色的，濃稠的像是幾乎像是會透出奶香味。有一次他甚至聞到了，他這麼跟村上說。</p><p>村上只是哈哈大笑，說ヨコ剛才喝牛奶打翻在自己身上了。</p><p> </p><p>他還記得第一次見面的場景。村上找他到家裡喝酒，他縮在客廳的地板上，看見兩隻貓坐在內室連接到客廳的走廊上，靠著牆壁一上一下的探出頭，瑩瑩貓眼盯著陌生人瞧。</p><p>他沒有養過貓，覺得這樣警戒又耐不住好奇心的模樣十分有趣，忍不住招手：「過來。」</p><p> </p><p>不為所動。</p><p> </p><p>「果然不會來呢。」</p><p>「當然不會來，又不是狗。」</p><p>村上端著盤子跟幾瓶酒靠近，坐到地板上，把腳伸到桌下踢踢他。</p><p> 大倉抓起一條魷魚絲含在嘴裡，帶點委屈的傻笑：「怎麼感覺有點寂寞。」邊瞅著遠方的兩隻貓，好像真的很喜歡的樣子。</p><p>「第一次見面能看到貓影就算不錯了，亮來了好幾次都把ヨコ嚇得躲起來，すばる就會遠遠的瞪著他，好像亮真的做了什麼錯事一樣。」</p><p>「哈哈哈，應該是亮太黑把他們嚇到了。」</p><p>「胡說八道。」村上卻笑開來，「すばる明明也是黑色的。」不否認某人的膚色。</p><p>「同性相斥嘛。」</p><p>兩人爆出大笑，各自滾倒在地板上。</p><p> </p><p>率先踏出第一步的是すばる，大倉再訪時靜悄悄地冒出來，環繞著盤坐的大個子走，轉了幾圈後側邊身子都磨蹭上了，在褲管沾上幾根貓毛。</p><p>末了還抬高尾巴跟屁股，一邊蹭著一邊伸懶腰，然後就坐在大倉旁邊的沙發上。</p><p>「喔，你被すばる認可了。」</p><p>「什麼嘛這麼神氣。」大倉對すばる的態度不是很滿意。</p><p>「但這樣ヨコ就會出來了。」</p><p>像是要證明村上的話是對的，白色的身影一下子跳上沙發，依偎到黑色旁。</p><p>兩隻貓四隻眼，大大的望著大倉，似乎是在無聲的說『你看吧。』</p><p>大倉開心了，有貓陪多喝了幾杯，抓著末端繫著彩羽的逗貓棒，嘩啦一聲朝天花板劃了個半圓，すばる衝了上去。</p><p>「喔喔。」身為主人的村上只是發出幾聲驚嘆，看著すばる攻擊隨大倉晃來晃去的羽毛。</p><p>最後以すばる一貓巴掌作結，大倉委屈的哇了一聲，看向村上告狀的表情像是真要哭了。</p><p> </p><p>「すばる打我！」</p><p>「笨蛋，不要老是讓他追，要讓他抓到。又不是狗，狗也要讓他咬到飛盤啊。」</p><p>大倉小心翼翼的又揮了逗貓棒幾下，すばる意興闌珊的配合了幾下，接著踩住羽毛不讓大倉晃動，抬頭看他。</p><p>明明是貓，大倉卻從中讀出一絲得意與輕蔑。</p><p>「我覺得我被討厭了。」</p><p>大倉很委屈。</p><p>「沒有這回事，他只是累了，未老先衰跟老頭似的。」</p><p>「是嗎。」</p><p>大倉努努鼻子，朝すばる伸手，意外的一路順暢從頭頂摸到屁股再順到尾巴。</p><p>「看吧。」</p><p>然後那隻黑色就飛奔到村上懷裡滾動磨蹭扒抓，村上一邊順毛一邊拍打屁股，「好乖好乖！」</p><p>不知道為什麼像是看了一人一貓的相聲短劇，大倉瞇著眼看主寵秀恩愛，轉頭將注意力放到沙發上的ヨコ。</p><p>試探性的揮了揮逗貓棒，ヨコ只是看著卻沒有動作。</p><p> </p><p>「ヨコ喜歡這個。」</p><p>安撫完黑貓，村上從矮桌的抽屜拿出一顆鏤空小球，裡面還有一個鈴鐺隨動作叮鈴作響。</p><p>ヨコ一下子就從趴姿坐直，眼睛發亮地盯著球看。</p><p>「什麼嘛！這明明是狗的玩具。」</p><p>大倉覺得村上耍著沒養貓經驗的他玩，村上把玩具丟出去，ヨコ蹭地跑遠了。</p><p>「這是什麼奇怪的興趣......」</p><p>看著白貓叼球小跑步回來，他不禁這樣吐嘈了。</p><p>「你試試。」</p><p>球被塞進手裡，他輕輕的拋出去，那團白絨絨的身影矯健的朝標的物奔去，再跑回來將球擺在他前面，讓他陪著玩。</p><p>「好可愛……」</p><p>顛著腳步輕巧地跑回來的樣子，讓他忍不住洩漏心聲。</p><p>來來回回幾趟後，大倉把球拿在ヨコ面前晃卻不放手，惹得白貓伸出前肢巴著大倉的手不放，作勢跟他搶，逗了一會兒放開球讓ヨコ叼走，ヨコ咬著球倒在地上，用四肢踹著玩。</p><p>「好可愛—— 」</p><p>大倉屁股翹高趴到地板上，用手臂圈住滾在地上的白貓，臉頰貼著溫暖柔軟的皮毛磨蹭，磨了一會後貓大概是覺得這樣舒服，球也不玩了就跟大倉靠在一起。</p><p>「看起來好好吃……」</p><p>「你的重點在這嗎？」村上聽見大倉的呢喃笑出來。</p><p>「是啊，看起來像白玉糰子一樣軟，如果再胖一點就更像了。」</p><p>「有喔，ヨコ剛撿回來的時候對吃的很執著，胖了好一陣子呢，你要看照片嗎？」</p><p>「要—— 」                                              </p><p> </p><p>翻開相本，明顯大黑貓一倍的白貓讓大倉很開心，「哇，好胖！好好吃！」</p><p>「重點是這個嗎……」村上對一樣執著在吃的大倉失笑。</p><p>「不過現在這樣也很棒，很美。」</p><p>大倉對著胖白貓一陣胡言亂語的稱讚，驀地轉頭尋找不知跑哪去的白貓，看見ヨコ跟すばる併排趴在一起的模樣，在臉上堆起傻呼呼的滿足笑容。</p><p>瘦下來的白貓體態勻稱，毛色柔亮滑順，摸上去手感極佳，靜靜坐在一邊像幅畫。</p><p>　</p><p>「如果是ヨコ的話，變成貓派也沒有關係。」</p><p>「中毒頗深啊你。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>－END－</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 村上的貓－肉球篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>捏捏軟呼呼的肉球。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「すばる的肉球居然是粉紅色的。」</p><p> </p><p>大倉見すばる半瞇著眼，放鬆趴臥在旁邊的姿態，覺得機不可失抓起貓掌翻過來，確認了他一直很在意的事。</p><p>すばる睏睏的瞟他，不太情願的迅速捲起手掌，將肉球收進掌內變成一團小毛球，大倉捏捏那團小毛球，於是獲得一隻將四肢塞進身體底下的大毛球。</p><p> </p><p>「居然是粉紅色的，好像意外的看見了他纖細的部分……」</p><p>大倉還在對粉色肉球震驚的喃喃，村上說：「有什麼好驚訝的，ヨコ的還是黑色呢。」</p><p>「騙人！」大倉瞪大眼，不可置信的大叫。</p><p>「嗯，騙人的。」</p><p>村上咧開笑，一副你怎麼就相信了的雀躍模樣。</p><p>「討厭！」大倉倒在地上，「我需要ヨコ撫慰我受傷的幼小心靈。」</p><p>「哪來的幼小？」</p><p>「信ちゃん你真壞，沒看到這麼純真這麼弱小的人在你面、」</p><p>「夠了。」「痛！」</p><p>村上用力地巴他的頭，制止了即將失控的天馬行空演繹。</p><p> </p><p>「我需要ヨコ——」依舊躺在地上的大倉嚷嚷著。</p><p>「就跟你說了不是狗，叫了不會來。」</p><p>「那すばる你去叫。」大倉推著捲成一團的黑貓，すばる只是換個姿勢避開人類的騷擾繼續躺著。</p><p>被推了幾下後，すばる站起來，略帶不爽的微微抖動尾巴末端，望向大倉的眼神像責怪，幾秒後轉為審視，大倉被算計的眼神看得毛毛的，正要做點什麼時，すばる動了。</p><p>黑貓不客氣的走來，踩上躺在地上的人的肚子，抵達胸膛時趴臥下來，盯著大倉看了兩秒扭頭睡去。</p><p>「哇——這是什麼甜蜜的沉重負擔——」</p><p>語氣聽起來十分開心的抱怨，卻沒把貓推下去，被全面壓制的人類徹底輸了，身體到精神都是。</p><p> </p><p>十分鐘後……</p><p> </p><p>「……信ちゃん，救我。」</p><p>大倉眼神死的向村上求救。</p><p>「把他推下去不就好了。」</p><p>「不要，我下不了手。」</p><p>「那你就這樣呆著吧。」</p><p>「信ちゃん……」大倉舉著手，手指朝村上用一種無力掙扎的虛弱姿態舞動著。</p><p>「真是的……你這個麻煩鬼。」</p><p>村上握住那隻戲很多的手，另一手拍拍貓屁股，すばる大聲抱怨著離開大倉的胸膛，村上便使力將地上的人拉坐起來。</p><p>大倉對著前來拯救的村上咧開笑，すばる在他們倆身邊徘徊，發出顫抖長音的貓叫，對人類屢次打擾他睡覺的行徑大聲抗議。</p><p>村上摸上すばる，手法熟練地搓過額頭頭頂耳朵後頸，黑貓半順從半生氣的掙扎閃躲，不太認真的啃咬村上的手指，邊從喉嚨發出低沉的抖音。</p><p>「別生氣嘛，不然叫ヨコ來安慰你好嗎？ヨコ！」</p><p>不知道是因為すばる異常的嚎叫還是村上的呼喚，剛剛都不見身影的白貓突然冒出來，看見すばる因為掙扎還有搓揉造成的亂毛，在村上撤手時自然地靠近，舔順那一叢一叢亂翹的黑毛。</p><p>「啊！」大倉大叫，「不是說叫了不會出來嗎！」指著ヨコ，看著村上。</p><p> </p><p>對此村上只是嘿嘿兩聲，露出虎牙揚起自信但非常討人厭的笑容。</p><p>「因為這是我養的貓。」</p><p> </p><p>＊</p><p> </p><p>丸山來的時候大倉也在。</p><p>「信ちゃん你看我帶了這個。」</p><p>丸山頂著一頭被風吹亂的蓬鬆捲毛，把後背包往地上一放盤腿坐下，拉開拉鏈從裡面拿出一本書，冷風凍得臉頰紅撲撲，獻寶似堆起軟軟的笑。</p><p>「鏘鏘——貓肉球手相——」</p><p>舉著書本讓在場的兩人都看見，接著把書打開攤在地上。</p><p>「你們看，貓的個性跟肉球形狀是有關連的。」</p><p>丸山興致極好的趴下，手背墊著下巴，「會是哪個呢～會是哪個呢～」學著某大型遊戲綜藝節目的口號，「ヨコ、すばる會是哪個呢～」</p><p> </p><p>三個成年男子，坐或趴在地板上，圍著一本書研究。</p><p>「……三葉草型，是怕寂寞的撒嬌鬼。」</p><p>「這個是すばる了嘛！」</p><p>「我覺得應該不是。」</p><p>「同感。」</p><p>「怎麼會，すばる最喜歡黏著人撒嬌了。」</p><p>「那是因為信ちゃん是主人嘛。」大倉語調聽起來帶著委屈。</p><p>旁邊的丸山大概沒少被摧殘過，一臉沉痛的點頭。</p><p> </p><p>「米粒型，有些膽小，但細心又溫柔。」</p><p>「哈哈，ヨコ絕對是這個！」</p><p>讀到這一頁，大倉發出沒心沒肺的大笑，其他人毫無異議全數通過。</p><p>眾人對著書頁討論的正熱烈，ヨコ就從縫隙鑽進來，窩在丸山雙臂圈起來的空間，跟著盯著書頁瞧，好像對上面印的貓咪照片很感興趣，前肢搭在丸山的手上，一臉認真。</p><p>「正好可以確認一下。」</p><p>丸山呼呼地笑，握住よこ的前掌翻過來。</p><p>「果然是這樣呢。」</p><p>沒什麼挑戰性的問題，ヨコ對著丸山發出軟黏的叫聲，像是不滿他略帶平淡的語氣。</p><p>問題是那個脾氣怪異而且十分任性的黑貓，丸山晃著腦袋環顧四周，在貓跳台上發現すばる。</p><p>黑貓懶散的躺在最高處，一雙眼卻犀利的盯著丸山，像是看透了他的想法。</p><p>丸山一動他就迅速坐起來，等到人靠近了就飛也似的溜了，丸山滿屋子追起すばる。</p><p> </p><p>「すばる——」</p><p>甜甜的呼喚並沒有什麼實際成效，丸山逮住黑貓時遭到強烈抵抗，挨了好幾下貓腿貓拳。</p><p>「すばる好可愛喔～」</p><p>丸山抱緊すばる不斷磨蹭，黑貓不高興地低吼，一臉厭煩的用前肢抵擋，在丸山轉過臉想親親他時亮出爪子朝臉部揮了一掌。</p><p>下巴被劃破的丸山沒有退縮，抓著すばる的前肢回到書本前盤腿坐下，讓貓背部躺在他的腳上。</p><p>「哇，マル破破爛爛的了。」</p><p>看見丸山頭髮亂七八糟，上衣歪歪扭扭，臉上還帶著傷痕的樣子，大倉忍不住驚嘆。</p><p>「沒辦法呢，誰讓すばる就是這麼的可愛。」</p><p>丸山也沒生氣，一臉沉迷的抓起貓掌湊到鼻子底下聞，「すばる的味道～」語氣開心的像有愛心飄出來。</p><p>大倉突然覺得黑貓才是該被同情的對象。</p><p> </p><p>「是哪個呢～？」</p><p>丸山揉捏手裡的肉球，すばる像是放棄似瞇著眼任丸山擺弄。</p><p>「啊，不是三葉草型。」</p><p>村上將臉湊到丸山旁，一起比對書上內容跟掌球，有些失落的說。</p><p>「就說嘛。」</p><p>大倉不知何時變成臥倒的姿勢，懷裡抱著在丸山離開追黑貓時就趁機摟過來的白貓，臉頰貼在貓背上，手裡學著丸山揉捏ヨコ的肉球，笑的一臉幸福的接話。</p><p>「啊、是飯糰型吧。」</p><p>「唔嗯，好難解讀，是飯糰沒錯吧……充滿正義感，是家人的保鑣。」</p><p>「嘿嘿すばる你好偉大噢。」</p><p>丸山對準貓肚子猛蹭，すばる像是知道主要目的已經達成，不客氣的朝丸山又踢又打，掙脫他的懷抱，氣得滿屋子溜達。</p><p>「すばる……」丸山怨婦似的看著貓跑遠，表情可憐。</p><p>「哈哈哈你那什麼表情，還是ヨコ最好了。」</p><p>大倉的臉跟白貓擠成一塊，歪著臉頰含糊不清的誇獎懷裡的毛球，ヨコ像是應和似的輕輕的喵了一聲。</p><p> </p><p>跑了一陣的すばる消氣了，回到人群裡，坐在丸山的背上舔毛，舔完還順勢躺下，扭動著找一個最舒服的位置。</p><p>「すばる果然還是愛我的～」</p><p>上揚的語尾簡直就可以飛了，見丸山如此溺愛的模樣，大倉連吐槽都懶了，只是一臉鄙夷的看著他。</p><p>「你根本就是被吃定了。」</p><p>村上幫著做了總結。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>─END─</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>